Occupations
Occupation System You can make your occupations ICly if you do not like the pregiven occupations. You will still get bonuses, the more bonuses given the more roleplay required to make. Fighter A hand to hand combat specialist, you can be trained in martial arts or just use free style fighting. This occupation does not require any weapons. Fighters are known to be deadly in close combat and sometimes even mid-range combat. Through their extensive strength and will, they can easily take down opponents. A fighter specializes in aggressive combat. Stat bonus: + 10 endurance Weapon Master A weapons master is a weapons specialist; you can be trained in any type of swordplay including ones you make up. This occupation focuses on weapons equipment, without the use of their weapon they are at an incredible disadvantage. A weapons master specializes in use of melee weapons and is never seen using guns. They can use flails, scythes, nun chucks, and most commonly, swords. Stat bonus: +10 dexterity Swordsmen Same as Weapon master beside with swords only Stat bonus: +10 power (If power type) + 10 dexterity (If speed Type) Marksman A marksman is specialized in the use of guns whether it is a sniper, handgun, shotgun, or even a bazooka. This occupation focuses on mainly gun equipment, and without the use of guns the user would be incredibly vulnerable. Marksmen are very deadly in long range, while in close range combat they are far more vulnerable. Stat bonus: +10 dexterity Cook A cook is specialized in creating or providing food to people. They prepare food for people of the cook’s choosing, and their food can greatly benefit recovery from injuries. A cook specializes in helping others restore constitution, some are even known to use poison as an advantage. Navigator A navigator specializes in directing the correct route or course for ships, they are known to seek adventure. Navigators also have a very keen sense of direction. A navigator specializes in finding out the right path; they are keen leaders and are known to be very precise and accurate when it comes to decision-making. With their precision they can be lethal in combat as well. Scientist A scientist specializes in intelligence, and can be deadly by applying their vast knowledge in combat. They are experienced in the fields of chemistry, biology, and physics. With their vast knowledge, they can be useful in inventing new things. A scientist specializes in solving problems; they can apply their knowledge into fixing a variety of things or even get out of sticky situations. Doctor A doctor specializes in healing wounds, providing medication to illnesses and diseases, and also knowing all the functions of a person’s body. They are known to be lethal as well with their vast intellectual abilities. A doctor specializes in healing others in far more severe situations such as stab wounds, they are known to be able to perform life saving surgeries or apply their knowledge of medicine, including medicinal herbs to save lives. Shipwright Makes Ships and can build things easily.